


I'll Keep My Friends Close and My Enemies Closer, Unless Youre the Love of My Life

by Cylix_101



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crime, Multi, futuristic city, maybe violence, probably nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylix_101/pseuds/Cylix_101
Summary: A futuristic city, surrounded by war and famine, yet standing strong.Jeon Jungkook figures he has nothing to lose in becoming an Agent. It would provide him and his family with better income and more resources. The only conditions, no romantic relationships of any kind under any circumstances, and once you take the job, there is no quitting, ever.Jungkook has nothing to lose, until he meet his partner Agent Kim Taehyung.





	1. Chapter 1

Time for another fic! It's been a while, but my taekook heart wasn't at peace. My aus will be exclusively on ao3 since i was having an issue uploading to twitter.

 

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to let me know what you think, and check out my other works too!


	2. Day 0:Orientation

Jungkook takes another look at himself in the mirror, he wants to make the best impression he can. Today is the welcoming ceremony and it’s the day he finds out if he’s met the requirements to become an Agent. No one knows what an Agent's job is. The name is vague and if you are an Agent yourself, no one knows it. The only information given about the job was the promise of stable income and guaranteed protection and benefits for immediate family members. 

 

In modern day Seoul, wages are never promised. People go months without receiving any payment for the long hours they work. Instead they receive rations of food for them and their families. Resources are scarce, most of the neighboring cities have suffered terribly due to wars and now struggle with famine. Most of them now look to Seoul, one of the few cities that didn’t fall, for support. Although one would think crime and violence would be common due to the circumstances, surprisingly they weren’t. To the citizens, there was no explanation for how their city managed to be standing and fully functioning after everything. Then again, no one ever questions it.

 

Satisfied with his look, Jungkook leaves his small room. He makes his way along the crowded streets. It’s always busy during this time of the evening. People are either leaving work for the day or heading out to start their shifts. It only takes a few minutes for Jungkook to reach his destination. A small restaurant on the outskirts of the city. The lights are off and the ‘closed’ sign hangs on the door, yet he can still clearly see there is someone inside. He knocks quietly and sees the shadow of the person turn and walk towards the door. He takes a deep breath. He wants a better life for his mother, father and sister. He wants a better life for himself.

And this is the only way he can get it.

-

The door opens, its hard to tell because of how dim the lights are, but Jungkook can see that it’s a young man in a suit. 

“Mr. Jeon Jungkook?”

Jungkook bows, “Yes sir.”

He steps aside, “Come in.”

Jungkook steps inside, standing in the middle of the room. 

“Let's cut to the chase Mr. Jeon. You’re here because you want to be an Agent correct?”

Jungkook nods, “That's right….” He pauses, “Are..Are you an Agent yourself?”

“Not exactly. I’m an AI created for interviewing possible recruits. I am known as Athena to all the Agents.” 

Jungkook is caught off guard by the revelation that this was not a human. Then again he didn’t know why he expected a real person in the first place.

“Anyways, back to our main topic of discussion. We have looked into your history and are very impressed with qualities you have. You meet all the requirements to join our organization.”

The young man’s eyes widened, “U-uh..well..thank you I guess.”

“I am not allowed to tell you what we do until you accept the job. But before you do, there are a few...conditions.”

Jungkook swallows the newly formed lump in his throat. He was getting nervous.

“I am a machine. Practically perfect. Unable to be broken. I make no mistakes because I was programmed that way. You, on the other hand are human. Susceptible to caving in to your emotions. I’m sure you know that what we do requires secrecy. Agents do many things, but no one knows their identities or what it even is that they do. If you accept this job you are swearing on your life that everything you are taught stays with you and you only. You are not allowed to tell and you are responsible for keeping anyone from finding out. On that same note, under no circumstances are you allowed to have any romantic relationships of any kind. No lovers, one night stands, none of those things.”

Jungkook nods slowly, “I can do that.”

“There are a few other things, but they can wait for another day. If you agree to this we can go ahead and get your vocal signature. All you have to do is say your name and state that you agree to become an Agent under all the conditions.” Athena rolls up his sleeve, revealing a bionic arm. “One more thing however..and this is quite crucial.”

Jungkook’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t know what to expect.

“I have said all I can, I cannot answer any further questions. But once you accept this, there is no backing out. In other words, you can never quit, ever. So take a moment to think it over.” A holographic screen projects from his arm. Jungkook can only stare at it. Athena taps on it, turning the voice recorder on.

“...So?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath.

“I, Jeon Jungkook, agree to become an agent out of my own free will. I accept all the conditions and understand that I will not be able to undo this action.”

Athena stops the recording and smiles.

“I welcome you, Agent Jeon Jungkook. Prepare to explore a side of Seoul most people can only dream of. We are honored to have you.”


End file.
